


We met at the library

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: A Yousana HP AU. Sana and Yousef meet at the library and start studying together.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone reading! I hope you enjoy this fic of mine. It is my first and i hope you like it.

I.

Yousef has been trying to concentrate to finally start learning for his NEWTS but it just seems like everyone in the Hufflepuf common room has decided to go against his wishes of quiet and calm. Everyone’s chatting and playing games and it’s driving him mad. Hufflepufs are suppose to be hard workers are they not ? If only it wasn’t raining so hard, he could go work outside.

He finally decides to go to the library after someone’s (probably a first year) paper plane lands on his notes for what seems like the 50th time. He gets up, grabs his books and papers and leaves.

While on his way to the library he relishes in the silence of the empty halls, wishing for the library to not be crowded with loud people who can’t wait for the rain to stop so they can go outside. He really needs to get a good start working on his Newts and be efficient.

When he arrives at the library, he can’t seem to find a single table with less than 4 people or without piles of books on them (sometime he realizes there is actually someone behind the pile of books, most of the time a fifth or seven year). He sighs, ready to go and work in a corridor when he spots her. Seating alone at a table surrounded by her notes and looking so serious. Sana Bakkoush. A fifth year Ravenclaw.

It seems he’s drawn to her ever since that day he first noticed her in the Great Hall. He remembers the loud noise her friend’s potion bottle made when she let it fall on the ground which made everyone in the room turn around to stare at her, leaving her frozen on the spot. Then a girl from her table started laughing and that’s when Sana stood up to stand next to her friend and cast the deadlier glare at the mocking girl. While levitating a glass of water next to her face. When the girl stopped laughing and turned back, Sana just sat down with her friend like nothing had happened. She smiled at her friend and her whole demeanor changed, he face softened, her dimples appeared and she just looked so so nice. Since that day, Yousef can’t help but notice her whenever he’s near her.

He decides to seat at her table, hoping she won’t mind but she seems so focused on her work that it doesn’t seem like she’ll even notice him.

Sana was indeed very focused on finishing her transfiguration essay. It’s a very important one and her teacher had told them that it was exactly the kind of question they could get for their exams. So Sana has to ace it. She hears someone moving a chair at her table and starting to sit down. She usually doesn’t mind sharing a table in the library but she swears that if it one of those people who only come into the library when the weather is bad because they’re « bored »,she’s going to riot.

She looks up and it’s a seventh year Hufflepuff who looks at her with a quizzing little smile as if to ask her authorization to sit at the table. His hair is falling on both sides of his face and she’s seen him a few times before (okay, quite a lot of times because they always seem to cross paths these days), laughing with his friends in the corridors. Her brother knows him as well and she’s pretty sure that his name is Yousef. Alright, she’s absolutely sure of that, she even knows his last name. But that’s only because there aren’t as many students in Hogwarts as most people imagine or seem to remember. Not because she looked through the prefect files. It’s really nice to see him there ,she thinks. All the irritation she once had is gone and as an answer to his silent question, she just smiles at him. He sits down, seeming relieved, and starts working in silence. They don’t talk, they just work next to each other. If someone at a table near them makes too much noise, they’ll look at each other as if to say « Are we the only one here actually trying to work ? ».

When dinner time arrives, they stand up at the same time, their eyes meeting across the table as they collect their books and notes. He smiles at her and she simply nods before they both go down their separate way to their common rooms.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the part 2 of my little yousana fic. Hope you like it! It’s a bit longer and they truly interact this time :) Part 3 should be up soon!

II

« The theory behind this counter spell was elaborated by Alice Bode in the year 1874 after receiving a spectacular…might require something specifically tailored to work around their specific protections…can not be cast directly at an object as it goes against the third law of charm making according to…. ». 

Yousef might as well have been reading a book in ancient runes for all he understood of what was written in front of him. He tried to read the paragraph again but it just seemed like he couldn’t get it into his head. He usually grasps the concept behind charms quite easily as it’s one of his favorite subject but he’s really struggling with this one . And of course the one he struggles with has to be the one that helped to create at least a dozens of the most important modern counter spells. It just has to. He feels as though he’ll never be able to understand it. He looks over to Sana to see how she’s doing with her own work. Fine, as always.

It’s been a few days now since they’ve worked next to each other for the first time. Everyday, they come to the library, look for the other or chose a table. They don’t talk, simply say « Hi ! » when they sit down. They haven’t even agreed on keeping a seat for the other or on putting all their books on the table to make it look like it’s occupied when in reality, they’re just waiting for the other to show up. It just happened. He likes working next to her and seeing her coming in the library or seating at a table knowing that it’s okay to sit with her. If he could actually understand what he’s reading, then it would truly be a good study session.

As Sana is completing her ancient runes translation, she hears Yousef sighing several times. He is usually so calm and silent when he is working that she can’t help but notice the little things that betray a certain distress. The way he’s running his hand through his hair, the way he’s fidgeting with his quill…

“-Yousef!

\- Uh? What? he raises his head and looks at Sana who is now pointing at his book splattered with ink. Oh no!”

He quickly cleans the mess with a quick spell and thanks her for telling him. He then goes back to staring at his book.

“-This is not going to help you, you know, says Sana, You have to read it not just stare at it.”

He sighs again.

“-What’s wrong Yousef?”

He is surprised that she’s asking as they’ve never talked before and he doesn’t know if she really wants an answer to her question or if she’s just being polite. The concerned look on her face tells him all he needs to know. When Sana Bakkoush pays attention to you, it’s never “just to be polite”. She truly cares. Maybe telling her will help? She’s only a fifth year so he doubts she can actually give him an answer but he just need to let out some of the stress right now.

Sana can see him hesitating to answer her question. Has she crossed the line? Maybe he doesn’t want to be bothered when he’s working? Well he’s not really working at the moment, is he? He’s just sighing and what’s the point of all this sighing if he doesn’t share what has been bothering him?

“-It’s just Charms. I really can’t understand the theory behind one of the counter spell, says Yousef. It just refuses to enter my brain and it’s crucial for the rest of the chapter so I’m screwed.

-Ah yeah, they’re tricky. Which one is it?

\- Oh it’s the one about the protection of …Merlin I can’t remember. It’s something about transportation. I don’t know actually. I just know that it’s linked to the third law of Galmerton in a way. And I’ve been reading about it for thirty minutes. I’m doing just great as you can see.

-Oh yes, the one elaborated by Alice Bode! Wait a minute, I know how to help.”

She then stands up and leaves for the Charms section of the library. Yousef is left alone wondering how on a earth a fifth year can know about something he just learned (or tried to, really). He didn’t even tell her the name of the counter spell! How did she guess which one it was?

She’s now coming back with a book and a smile (a charms book and a smile? Truly charming, Yousef thinks before wishing really hard that no one in this library has any Occlumens abilities). She seats down and says:

“-I’ve read about what you’re working on during the winter holidays. We started talking about spells and counter spells in class but as I’m only a fifth year, we didn’t really go into details. Which is a shame because it’s honestly one of my favorite subject. Here, read this part, then I’ll explain to you how this is applied to the counter spell.”

After he has finished the paragraph, she starts explaining to him the different parts of the theory and how the elements combine. She can feel herself getting really exited talking about this. Charms has some of the most interesting theories of magic and she’s glad that all this extra reading can be used to help Yousef. She even adds some great details about Alice Bode as well as an explanation of the Laws of Charms Making by Galmerton. By the look on Yousef’s face, he clearly understands everything she is saying and that makes her really proud. She finishes her explanation and waits to see if he has any question. All she gets, is Yousef staring at her. With a stunned look on his face.

“- What is it?

\- Sana how…how do you even know all that?

-Well, I read.

-Yeah obviously. Sana, this was amazing! Oh my, you’re so smart. My teacher was never able to explain this properly and you just made it perfectly understandable in a minute. You even added details. And you’re just a fifth year! Wow.”

He feels a new rush of hope about his future in Charms and feels forever grateful to that first year who made his paper plane land on his notes fifty times in the common room which lead him to the library. Yousef’s thoughts at this moment can be summed up in one sentence: “Wow, wow, wow, she’s just a fifth year, wow wow, wow, she is amazing”.

“- Thank you so much Sana, you’ve just saved my year.

\- Don’t forget to give me a shout out when you get your diploma then, says Sana

\- Won’t do, Ma’am !”

At this moment, the bell rings and Sana stands up go to her next class. She waves goodbye at Yousef who’s staying in the library as he has a free period. She immediately regrets waving as it is, in her mind, something that only little girls do and if there’s one thing that she doesn’t want to be associated with, especially by Yousef, it’s a little girl. But he waves right back at her and suddenly, waving isn’t such a ridiculous thing to do.

He watches her leave with her books under her arm, thinking about how she didn’t make him feel stupid at all for not understanding something that she reads about in her free time and that she obviously has a good grasp of. She probably knows more about it than his teacher and she was actually excited to share her knowledge. He knew Ravenclaws were nerds but he had no idea, prior to talking with Sana, that it could be such an endearing and even attractive trait. Just as he is thinking that, he sees Elias (who happens to be Sana’s brother) entering the library. He ducks his head right away and concentrate on the book Sana gave him to avoid being noticed.

……………

After this day, they continue their study sessions togeteher but instead of working next to each other, they actually work together. They’re quizzing each other, reading each other’s essays, looking for books together.

Everytime there’s a book that Sana can’t reach on an upper shelf, Yousef tries to grab it for her. She hates feeling small (even if, she has to admit it to herself, she like the idea of him helping her), so, instead of letting him grab the book, she uses a spell to levitate the book right into her hand. When he asks with a pout why she won’t let him be a gentleman for her, she replies that he has to let her be a lady. And a true lady would never force anyone to make a great physical effort for her.

“-A great physical effort? I just have to reach for the shelf, it’s not that hard.

-Well, best not to take any risk at your age. You might hurt yourself.

\- I’m only two years older than you Sana, stop making me feel like an old man.

\- You know that grumpiness is a characteristic of old age?”

And she says it with such a cute smirk that Yousef can’t answer anything. He loves the banter between them, he loves how it’s just easy with her. Even when she hasn’t read about what he’s studying, she can always help him understand, In return, he makes her feel at ease and she opens up about what she wants to do after her owls if she gets the results she needs to follow the courses necessary to train at St Mango’s

“-Sana don’t worry, you will get good grades, you’re a top student, says Yousef everytime she seems to doubt her results

\- I know I’ll get good grades, Yousef but they need to be excellent! So that I can follow all the newts courses that I want! I need excellence.

\- And you’ll get it, I’m sure of that.”


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked the first two chapter! I hope you like this one as well :) (next chapter will be longer!)

Yousef arrives at the library after dinner, as usual, and finds that Sana still hasn’t arrived. Which is a surprise as he thought that he was late himself. Not that they have a time set to meet up at the library. They just naturally started to meet after dinner everyday.

He takes his books and papers out, thinking he is going to wait for her to start working. He waits for ten minutes but no sign of Sana. She must be busy with prefect duties, he thinks. There has been a problem with some second years putting up a black market of potions and a lot of them are in detentions which means more work for the prefect. Yousef is astonished at the thought of second years trafficking. When he was in second year, the only thing that he was worried about was making sure that he had good enough grades to get his parents to buy him a record player. How innocent he was. When he realises that it will probably takes Sana a bit longer than expected to arrive, he starts wandering down the bookshelves.

He waits another ten minutes and she still doesn’t show up. He goes back to his table and starts reading a paragraph of his transfiguration book. He can’t seem to concentrate somehow. He’s wondering why Sana hasn’t arrived yet. Did something happen to her? Did she hurt herself? No, he saw her at dinner and she was perfectly fine, chatting with her friends. Then why isn’t she coming? He’s sure she has an explanation but he feels a little hurt that she hasn’t warned him.

The next day when he arrives to the library, she is already there. He can feel his heart jumping with joy at the sight of her.

“Jumping with joy?” Come on, you’re not a ten year old anymore, get a grip! he thinks.

He seats down and she looks up, smiles at him, looking radiant as always, and asks:

\- Hi, how you’re doing?

\- Fine, you?

\- Great, had the results for my essays, the one that took me so long to complete, remember? and there were good! So I’m good.

-Oh, I’m really glad to hear that Sana, it was a really good essay!

He wonders if he should asks her why she didn’t come yesterday and then she adds:

\- Just quidditch making me exhausted.

\- Quidditch?

Yousef doesn’t understand

\- Yes, Quidditch training, replies Sana. That’s why I wasn’t there yesterday, we had an extra training session because of the upcoming match against Gryffindor. Sorry, I should’ve warned you.

\- Wait, you’re on the Quidditch team?!

\- Yes, I am a chaser. I have been for the past 3 years now Yousef.

\- Oh I didn’t know

\- Have you never been to a Quidditch match before?

\- Of course I have! I’m just not that much into Quidditch so I don’t know a lot about the teams, that’s all.

He is now blaming himself for it. How could he have missed Sana Bakkoush on a broom? She is probably amazing, he thinks.

Yousef is now making a list of all the things that Sana is good at and is left amazed at all the work she’s doing while being a prefect and also being on the quidditch team. He is also extremely relieved that her absence yesterday had nothing to do with him. 

-Who’s the captain of the Hufflepuff team? asks Sana

-Uh…

-Who’s the seeker?

-He’s a fifth year, isn’t he?

-You should be ashamed of yourself Yousef! It’s your own team!

He doesn’t mind at all to be mocked for his lack of knowledge in Quidditch as she makes that remark with a little laugh that happens to be the cutest sound he has ever heard.

\- Oh well, I know more about professional teams that’s all. When is the match?

\- On Saturday. Haven’t you heard?

\- Uh, I must have forgotten

\- Are you really going to this school or just showing up to study in the library?

-Talking about studying in the library, shouldn’t you be doing that instead of pestering me about Quidditch?

-Watch yourself Acar, I might just miss a pass on Saturday and you might just receive a quaffle on your head

-Who said I was coming?

She arches an eyebrow at him as if to say “You’re not fooling anyone, you know?”

-Of course I’ll come. Give me anytime, any date, any place and I’ll be there!

This doesn’t exclusively applies to Quidditch, thinks Yousef.

I hope this doesn’t exclusively apply to Quidditch, thinks Sana.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! Thank you to everyone who read this or left a comment, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and that it can make you smile despite the drama in canon!

III

Yousef is standing in the Hufflepufs stands and he feels like a bit of an idiot because he has no flags to wave and he’s not wearing any specific colors.   
The teams are now entering the pitch as the commentator shouts the names of the players. Rvenclaw is entering the pitch and when Sana arrives the ravenclaw stands erupts in cheers. That means she’s really good, thinks Yousef. She looks really feirce on her broom. He notices that she replaced her usually black hijab with another one, matching ravenclaw colors and her quidditch gear. Hard to miss as she is now sporting a silver one with blue hems.  
The whistle blows and the match begins. Yousef is always amazed at how fast quidditch is. Sure this is only a school game but both the teams are good. Although the griffindor keeper is a bit weak and the Ravenclaw chasers, lead by Sana, manage to get in a few goals in the first 20 minutes. 

He is cheering Sana for each one of them, losing himself in the game, focusing on Sana. Not only is she a great chaser but she also looks completely different on the pitch. She’s intensely focused on the game and at the same time she has the biggest smile full of pride for herself and her team. 

Sana jut feel so good on the pitch and in that kind of moments she’s so thankful to be a witch. She can be quite mean on a broom and she never hesitates. Quidditch is hard work but it’s also freedom and reward. She really doesn’t think that anything could give her the same thrill as being on a broom and seeing the face that Andromeda Polkiss makes when she scores for the eighth time. That girl really shouldn’t be a keeper. She isn’t bad per se but clearly isn’t made to be a keeper. But since Elias quit Quidditch to focus on his seventh year (as if he was working more this year) Griffindor had no choice but to make her play. Which means that now Griffindor can’t even use the excuse “Our keeper was distracted by his little sister playing” anymore when they lose against her team. Elias really did Ravenclaw (and all the other teams) a favor by quitting. And she’ll never stop reminding him.

Sana looks at the Gryffindor stands and find Elias raging and shouting at the keeper. Typical Elias, she thinks. Seems like she won’t need to remind him about him quitting. His friends are trying to calm him down as he throws his hands in the air and it seems like they’re telling him that “Yes of course you would’ve done better Elias”

After making a bad pass at Hannah Edwards (she really needs to work on he left throws) and watching the Gryffindor team scores, she finally gets the ball back and flies towards the hoops. She throws the ball in the left hoop without any danger of Polkiss actually stopping her. Sana swears that this girl is going to fall of her broom one day without even being hit by a Bludger. Right as she scores, she hears the whistle blows and the crowd erupting into cheers she looks around and sees that Lucy Boardamn the Ravenclaw seeker is holding the snitch in her raised fist. This is perfect timing and Sana rushes to congratulate her teammate and celebrate the victory with the whole team.

As she’s leaving the locker room with the rest of her team, she sees Yousef waiting outside. He’s looking around him as he hasn’t noticed yet that she came out. She walks up to him after telling her teammates that she’ll meet them back in the common room. Yousef is now looking up at an owl flying above the castle and doesn’t notice her approaching. She stays there looking at him for a few seconds wondering if she should scare him or just let him realize that she is there. She takes the opportunity to observe his face in details and the way his hair falls softly around his face. To be honest, she thinks he needs a good trim. But she just can’t help herself from finding him cute. And yes, she is very much aware that with her OWLS coming up, it really isn’t the best of time to find a boy cute but she really can’t help it. And truly, it’s been a while since she stopped trying to resist. And to see him waiting for her after the victory just feels too good.

Yousef is lost in his thoughts, trying to think of a way to congratulate Sana without sounding overexcited about how good she was on the pitch. He knows some people would say that he shouldn’t congratulate a member of an opposite team for a victory but he doesn’t feel guilty at all. He doubts he’d feel guilty about congratulating Sana Bakkoush , and hopefully making her smile, even if she had crushed the Hufflepuf team. As he is thinking about what you can possibly give a girl when her team wins the Quidditch cup (he may not know a lot about Quidditch but he knows enough to be sure that Ravenclaw has an amazing team, and not only because Sana is in it), he feels a presence next to him.

He turns around and is faced with Sana, still in her Quidditch gear, looking at him with a smirk. How long has she been standing there watching him looking up like an idiot?

-About a minute I’d say, says Sana

Oh great he said that out loud!

-Sorry, I wasn’t trying to ignore you, I was just lost in my thoughts.

-Yeah, I could see that, she says with a snarky tone

How on earth do her eyes manage to shine like this?

-Anyway, what I wanted was to congratulate you on the match you played today. You were brilliant and it was a very well deserved victory. You’re a great chaser and I wouldn’t be surprised if your team ends up winning the Quidditch cup!

Sana beams at him and replies:

\- Thank you very much! I really feel like we have something special this year, I’ve got high hopes as well for the cup! I need to work on my left throws though, they’re a bit weak and I don’t want to give the opposite team any advantage over us.

-Yeah, it’s a great team you have there.

They start walking back to the castle, their steps following the same rhythm.

-And if you’d like I could help you train?

-What?

-You know you said your left throws were weak so I proposed to help you train. Not that you need me or anyone else to get better. I’m sure you can do just fine on your own. It was just a proposition. Why are you looking at me like that?

-I’m just a bit startled at the thought of you playing Quidditch that’s all

-Oi! I don’t know much about it, that’s right but it doesn’t mean I can’t play. I’m not saying I’m a great player either but I used to help my brother during the summer when he was on the Quidditch team.

-Oh baby Yousef helping his brother out. Were you playing seeker? How many time did you drop the ball?

-Stop making fun of me Bakkoush, I’m a good keeper.

-Well I guess I’ll see about that tomorrow !

-Tomorrow?

-Yep! That’s when we’re training together for the first time

-Oh wait you’re actually saying yes?

-I think that was pretty clear wasn’t it?

-Oh, that means I get to be your coach, eh! That’s going to be fun!

-Don’t you even try to give me one order or I swear I’ll make you fall of your broom.

-Oh look at you acting so tough! I’m a seven year you know, I know so many spells you don’t. I’m the one who could take you down.

Sana bursts into laughter and replies:

-As if! You might be a seven year but remember that when it comes to flying, I’m the Champion.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s less banter and flriting in this chaper and more heavy talk so I hope you still like it, tell me what you think. This is kind of an homage to det beste fra islam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Sorry for taking so long to post this new chapter! As today we celebrate the 20th anniversary of Harry Potter being first published, I thought it would be a fitting day to publish it!

She’s standing at the entrance of the pitch waiting for him.

He’s 3 minute late. Not that she’s counting or anything but he said 4 and it’s 4:03 so he’s late. She’s wondering how this is actually going to work. She has never played Quidditch with anyone but her team and her family. And even in her family it has mostly been Elias and sometimes one or two cousins.

She looks back on the last few weeks wondering how her relationship with Yousef reached that point. It feels as though they’ve been close since that day when he sat next to her. It’s like they connected immediately, they were familiar with each other since the very beginning. Like they had been friends before and reconnected or as if they were meant to be. At that thought, Sana corrected herself immediately “There’s no such things as “meant to be”, we just work well together.”

She finally sees him arriving on the pitch with sports gear and a broom in his hand. She feels a little warm all of a sudden. She has seen him before in casual clothes which she thought suit him very well, like his uniform, but there’s something about sport gear that just…makes her excited to play Quidditch, that’s all! Nothing more to think about or feel. Just two friends playing sports and one of them looking very…sporty. That’s the word.

He apologizes for being a little late and she tells him that she doesn’t mind. As soon as they’re both in the air, on their broom, it feels natural. She can see that even if he doesn’t play Quidditch regularly, he is a natural. The way he stands on the broom, the way he holds the Quaffle. That should be interesting, she thinks, let’s see what he’s got.

For the training, Yousef, taking his role of coach very seriously (which is very cute thinks Sana before reminding herself that she is here to improve her game not review Yousef and his skills), suggests that they start doing little exercises. They begin by doing a few laps around the pitch, throwing passes at each other, throwing the Quaffle as far as possible and speed up to catch it before the other. When they starts focusing on the “proper training” as he calls it, He’s playing keeper to help her and Sana is surprised to find that he’s quite good. Not good enough to stop her from scoring more than twice (which is already a lot as Sana is an amazign chaser and she knows it). Sana founds herself having a lot of fun. She’s enjoying seeing playing Quidditch this way, just the two of us, no full team with a captain and a loud whistle, just the two of them. She is also enjoying very much the freedom she feels with Yousef. Most of the times they’ve spent together they were either talking or studying or talking about studying. Playing Quiddich is new for them but she feels that it is only bringing them closer. It’s pure fun, no reflexion and she laughs a lot at his failed attempts to distract her. With each pass, it becomes more a game of teasing and trying to distract the other than an actual game of Quidditch. She loves playing Quidditch for the competition but she also loves flying and playing with Yousef is bringing this pleasure back.

 

At one point, after they’ve spent about half an hour playing, Yousef sees Sana stop in midair and reach for her pocket. She gets her wand out and when he sees the light coming out of the wand and sees how it vibrates, he understands immediately what it means. It’s time for Sana to pray. It’s time for Asr. He should have thought about that, he knew it was coming as it used to happened to him all the time, but he completely lost track of time as they were playing. He didn’t expect them to play for that long and in his mind he still wishes that they could stay longer. He loved playing Quidditch with her, seeing her having so much fun with him, seeing her fly and flying with her as well as laughing with her. But now they have to stop. He flies up to her and says:

\- I’ll walk you back to the castle.

\- What? No you don’t have to. It’s ok.

\- Sana, I have no reason to be on the pitch if you’re not on it. I’ll walk you back.

She nods and they land near the stands. They walk to the locker rooms so that Sana can put her broom in place and Yousef, who’s been using of of the school’s broom, puts his in the right closet as well.

As they are leaving the pitch he says:

\- Sorry for keeping you on the pitch so long, I didn’t see time passing by and I forgot the time for prayer was coming up.

\- Hey it’s alright, I lost track of time as well, we were playing quite…intensely

\- More like fooling around you mean!

\- True, we weren’t really playing Quidditch by the end!

She takes a pause then asks:

\- You said you forgot the time for prayer was coming up, are you…?

\- Muslim? Uh, it’s complicated. I don’t really know to be honest. But it’s been a long time since I’ve last prayed.

\- Oh, ok, that’s alright.

There’s a silence then, she asks:

\- May I ask why it’s complicated?

She asks him that question with a voice so soft it makes him want to tell her all about his doubts and fears and regrets and pain and hopes and everything that’s in his heart because he honestly feels as though she would understand. She would listen and she would understand. But of course, he can’t just poor his heart out to her in the middle of the park, can he? He tries to keep it simple and replies:

\- I am the only wizard in a Muslim family full of Muggles. My parents were really shocked to learn that magic was real and so was I. And so ever since I’ve arrived here I have had a lot of troubles trying to make the two of them, religion and magic, fit together. And no one in my family really understands so I feel a bit lost and I just have so many questions and so little answers.

\- What kind of questions?

\- Uhm, well I guess the biggest one would be “Why magic,”, why make magic a thing? Why allow some people to have magic and so many other to not even know it exists? Why should wizard hide? How does magic fits in in the creation of this world? In the texts I’ve studied as a child? I just… wish I had some answers, that’s all. And I don’t have them so I feel lost and it’s been a while since I’ve last felt like praying.

So much for not pouring his heart out to her in the middle of the park. She replies:

\- You know, I come from a Muslim family as well. Everyone is a Muslim. And everyone is a wizard as well. My grand parents on both my father and my mother side were children of Muggles who decided to stay true to their faith when they arrived to school. I grew up in a family where magical theories and religion were discussed all the time. I suppose that made it easier for me to make these two things exist together because for me, they are so tight. I used to be fascinated by science as a kid. I wanted to learn everything there was in your world, the Muggle one I mean. I was obsessed with science with the intricacy of the universe, the beauty of the world that had been created and that we are lucky enough to live in. When I arrived at Hogwarts, I found that magic only made the world more interesting and fascinating, more beautiful.

\- So where I doubted, you became more faithful?

\- Well that’s one way to see it , I suppose. I know you’re wondering why magic isn’t universal and to me it’s a matter of finding balance in this world. Not everyone is rich, not everyone can talk or walk, not everyone has a good health, not everyone has magic. We are not on earth to say what God’s intentions are so I decided to be thankful for what I had been given and to make the most of it.

How can someone be so thoughtful and wise at only fifteen years old? He is seventeen and he is absolutely lost when it comes to these matters and here she is telling him calmly about her views on this world and magic and religion. Sana Bakkoush is something else, he thinks. She has something special and the way she smiles when talking about feeling grateful and how much she loves science and magic makes him smile as well. It feels good to finally talk about it with someone and the fact that it is her makes it all the more special. He doesn’t feel judged or bad for not having her capacity to have her faith in something bigger. He feels quite at ease actually, he feels comfortable with her.

He doesn’t know what to say and by the smile she gives him, he can see that she understands. She seems to be thinking intensely as well and they stay silent for a while. It is not an awkward silence, more of a I-am-silent-with-you-not-because-I-don’t-want-to-talk-but-because-with-you-by-my-side-I-don’t-have-to-talk-to-feel-connected-to-you.

 

They arrive in the hall of the castle shortly afterward and he is surprised when instead of walking towards the tower, she takes the stairs to the left.

\- Where are you going? Isn’t the tower the other way?

\- The tower yes, the prayer room, no.

\- Oh that’s right! The prayer room!

He hasn’t gone for so long, he almost forgot where it was and to be honest he almost forgot it existed. It is quite a recent room as for a long time religion was not mentioned at hogwarts and he remember being so exited about it when it opened in his second year. But now it has been almost a year since he last went there. He hesitates for a little bit before following her. He remembers the path perfectly now and he walks by her side. She doesn’t asks hm question and he’s thankful for that. When they reach the door to the room, she opens it and looks at him with a quizzing look as if she was asking him if he wanted to come inside. He stares at her for a few seconds before signaling no with his head. She simply smiles and walk inside the room. He will wait for her. He sits next to the door.

 

After this first session, they play quidditch many more times together. Sometimes, it ends up in a speed race or a who-can-throw-the-quaffle-the-further game. It becomes more than training, it’s an evasion, a way to blow off some steam, to let out the stress and the pressure. They keep on playing even when Sana’s left throws are absolutely perfect. They most often go after their study sessions and come back exhausted to their dorms but with the biggest smiles on their faces because they both don’t think that anything can feel as good as spending all this time together.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this fic!! I hope you like this new chapter, it's mainly about them realizing their feelings for each other and there might be a certain big brother coming into action!

One day, as they’re working at the library, she notices that he is really stressed as he keeps on opening and closing his books as well as sighing messing with his hair . She decides to ask him what the problem is because she can’t concentrate if he’s fidgeting and being nervous next to her so he better have a good reason. He apologizes right away and explains that he is nervous about an upcoming test. She proposes to help him work through his notes but he just can’t focus on anything. An idea comes to her mind and she stands up motioning for him to follow her after she has packed all her notes and books in her bag. She walks all the way down to the pitch with him and explains when they arrive taht they are going to have a quick Quidditch session to blow off some steam so that he can relax (she also needs the break to be honest). The smile he gives her at that moment is enough to let her know that this was the right thing to do.

As they’re walking back to the castle and Yousef is talking about something that one of his friend did, she suddenly realizes that the exams are getting closer and closer which means that soon, very soon, Yousef won't be in Hogwarts anymore. It's only been a few months but at the thought of not seeing him again, her hearts tightens in her chest. He has become such an important part of her life in the last weeks , as her firends keep teasing her about, and she can't even imagine not hearing about him and she does not want to think about not seeing him and his smile and his soft eyes and the way his hair fall on both sides of his face and the face he makes when he’s working or reading and not hearing his voice and his laughter again. She thinks that more than not seeing him again, not talking to him anymore, not having any contact with him would be worse. She decides to ask him if she can write to him next year and during the summer but as she is about to open her mouth to ask him, she can't find the courage to do it. She doesn't dare to ask.  
What if once he doesn't have to study with her anymore he doesn't want to keep in touch? What if he doesn’t care about her as much as she care about him? It is only now that she thinks about losing him that she realizes just how much she wants to keep him around. She isn’t one to easily get a crush on a guy but she has to admit that Yousef is special to her, very special. 

The day after, Elias stops her in the hallway and takes her into an empty classroom because he has “something so super important to tell her”. The real reason? He wants to ask her what is going on between her and Yousef. She replies sharply:  
\- Nothing! And anyway, that's none of your business.  
\- Hey! Ok, chill, I have no problems with it. I don’t want to impose, I was just wondering.  
\- Ok.  
\- And I don't mind really, I like the guy! We used to always be paired together in potions before I stopped potion. Which is a shame because we had a lot of fun together.  
\- Potions classes aren't for fun Elias.  
\- I know, Sana! Why do you think I stopped? Anyway, you'd be cute together.  
\- We are not, nothing like that is happening.  
Does Sana whish something like that could happen? More than she cares to admit. But it's not happening, it's not realistic when so many obstacles stand in her way.  
\- Ok, ok relax. I’m dropping the subject.  
\- Good.  
\- I didn't know he was Muslim though.  
\- What? He isn’t!  
She has been thinking a lot about that conversation they had and she knows that this isn’t really the correct answer but it’d be too long to explain to Elias the situation and she doesn’t think Yousef would appreciate her talking about his struggles with her brother.  
\- Well then, what was he doing outside the prayer room looking like he'd just come out of it?  
\- What?  
\- Yeah, I saw him there yesterday as I was going to it, he was leaving but I recognized him.  
\- Oh. Ok.  
\- Do you like him?  
\- What? No, don't be ridiculous, Elias!  
\- You do.  
\- No, I don't  
\- Yes you do, I can see it  
\- I do not have time for crushes on boys  
\- On boys, no but on Yousef , yes.  
\- Get that stupid smile off your face and let me go back to class.  
She has a free period coming up but needs time to process this new information. What is happening? Should she get her hopes up? Probably not, that’s never a good thing to do. Just wait until he explains, she thinks.

She decides to ask him during their next study session. She is watching him as he writes and she knows she should let him be but she also knows that struggling with your faith is even harder when you’re on your own and he might need to talk about it. And she also just wanto know how he is doing and feeling. When she asks him about it, he stays silent for a while then replies:  
\- I wasn't in the room, I couldn't get in. I wanted to go back to see what it was like after we had talked and I had been reminded of the room's existence. But when I arrived in front of it, it didn't feel right, I felt like a fraud and I didn't dare to go in. So I left. I...I don’t really know why I went or what I was looking for. And I still have so many questions that a single trip to the prayer room wouldn't sort out.  
\- It's alright to be lost and to doubt, Yousef. You do not need to have all the answers now or tomorrow or even in a few days or months. Asking questions is already hard enough so finding answers is a whole other level of difficulty, she replies softly.  
\- Do you feel lost sometimes as well?  
\- Oh yes! It's hard sometimes to be here without anyone to guide me. When I'm at home I can ask questions to my parents or even to the Imam but here I'm on my own. Doubts are natural, I'm finding out.

She doesn't press the subject any further and he is grateful for that. To be honest, he simply doesn't know what to say or what he's looking for. He appreciates how Sana doesn't ask him to know or to give her answers he doesn't have. He never met someone like her, never had someone like her in his life. He realizes slowly how important Sana has become to him, how grateful he is to have met her, that she seems to enjoy his company. He knew he liked her, he knew from the beginning but now that he has shared all this with her he starts to realize just how much he likes her, how much she means to him. And he's taken aback by the strength of his feelings who grew so much in so little time. He wonders for a second what is going to happen to them during the summer. And what about next year? Yousef doesn't even want to think about the possibility of not seeing her or talking to her again. He needs to think of a way to keep in touch. If she wants to, of course. 

Yousef never really thought about what other people might be thinking about the fact that he is spending so much time with Sana. Their time togetehr always feel a bit surreal, as if it belonged to another reality. Which is why he is surprised when, one day, as he is working in the library on his own, he hears someone seating next to him and he raises his head to find Elias smiling at him.  
\- Hello!  
\- Hi!  
\- So,...I've been meaning to talk to you about what is going on with you and Sana.  
\- Sana?  
\- Yes, Sana, my sister Sana  
\- Yes I know who she is. But there is no me and Sana. Don't worry Elias, really, it's nothing, I mean it is something but just friends, really friendly... friends, that's all.  
\- Ok, calm down. There's nothing to worry about . I'm not here to play the “if you hurt her, I'll kill you” kind of big brother, although be warned I can be mean with jinxes. I know you're just “friends".  
As he says the word friends, he makes the finger quotes motion  
\- Why the motion?  
\- Let's just say that I can't wait to see how this evolves.  
\- Elias...  
\- Anyway! I actually wanted to say that I'm really thankful for what you're doing, studying with her and playing quidditch with her.  
He takes a break, looks down at the table then back again at Yousef and adds:  
\- It used to be my thing with her but I've been a bit distant this year and I've felt guilty about it. I'm glad she found you, she looks happy. I'm a bit jealous actually but I know you're a good guy.  
\- Uh thank you. I'm not trying to take your place or anything, I hope you don't feel like that.  
\- Oh no, not at all, it's quite clear to everyone that your feelings for my sister aren't those of a big brother.  
\- What?  
-Nothing, bye !  
He stands up quickly and takes a few steps towards the exit before turning around and saying:  
\- Oh we should meet up again one day with my boys and your friend, what's his name? Muta?  
\- Uh, yes, yeah, that’s his name  
\- We'd have a lot of fun and it's the last year, we should spend it with the people we enjoy! You’re in?  
\- Why not?  
\- Great, see you around!

He leaves and Yousef is left to sit there in silence wondering if his feelings for Sana are so visible and if people are really talking about it. He enjoys Elias’ company and he'd be glad to hang out again. Especially if he doesn't mind him being with Sana. Not that that would ever happen. Right? 

He tries to go back to his notes and to focus on his work but his mind is full of Sana. As usual. Full of her smile and her dimples and her eyes that shine when she laugh and her cute little nose and her laugh and her many shades of lipsticks that all suit her perfectly and her little heart pins on her hijab and the way she looks at him and her small delicate fingers and the way she writes and holds her quill and how she sometimes stick her tongue out to him or the way she looks when the sun hits her shoulder through the window of the library and … It’s never ending. She is everywhere. Under his eyelids when he closes his eyes, under his skin every hour of everyday. He is having a rush of Sana right in the middle of the library and no one can help him manage. How do you manage a rush of love? How do you manage love? 

Stop being so dramatic, he tells himself, a"rush of love"?? What are you? A cheesy romance novel character?

He asks himself again what will happen to them during the summer and how they will manage next year. Yousef decides that he wants to visit her on Hogsmeads' weekends next year. But in Hogwarts’ language, that means going on a date. How do you ask a girl on several dates for the rest of her highschool years without sounding like a weirdo? Especially when there’s a chance she might not want to go on said dates with him? And he, on his side, is sure of himself and his feelings. They can only grow stronger and he can not imagine a version of his future that doesn’t have Sana in it. Sometimes, he thinks she likes him a little but he also knows that she is nice and helpful with everyone that isn't rude with her so how can he be sure? And he also knows that his struggles with religion might not help his case either. 

As the days go by, they both try to not think too much about their upcoming exams, or more exactly what might come after, even if all their time spent together in the library is a constant reminder. The closer the exams get the more intensely they work. It feels to Sana that time is running out of her hands. All her friends are starting to get nervous because of the exams and even if she feels ready, she can’t help but be worried.  
Sana tries to focus really hard on her work so she doesn't have to think too much about how it's going to be like without him at Hogwarts next year. How can one person become so important to you that you feel like your life just wouldn’t have the same worth if they stopped being in it? It’s like he came into her heart without any warning, moved a few things around and settled there, making a little home for himself there. And she got used to him. It felt right. But now she’s left with him and he doesn’t want to move. 

She still hasn’t asked him if they could write to each other.

He still hasn’t asked her if he could visit her next year.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !!! I don’t know who’s reading this anymore lol but here is the seventh chapter (I’m sorry for not updating more regularly, I wish I could but I’m so busy right now)!! I don’t really know what this is about but it’s supposed to be sweet and cute so I hope you like it!! It’s mainly Sana’s pov as well

The day of the first exam arrives sooner than expected as time seems to fly by. And here it is, the beginning of the end of the year. The day Sana has been simultaneously looking forward to and dreading. It’s transfiguration day for Sana. She feels quite confident in her abilities and knowledge but she is still a bit nervous because she wants to start this week well and transfiguration is such an important subject and even if she knows her theories and spells better than anyone else, she wouldn’t be Sana Bakkoush if she wasn’t stressing out a little.. She needs a top grade. 

As she is walking to the Great Hall to have her breakfast, she thinks about Yousef who will be passing his Care of Magical Creatures exam today. She knows that it is his favorite subject as he is thinking about working in a magical creatures shelters. She loves how passionate he is about it and she is absolutely sure that he will pass his exam with great grades.

She thinks back on the conversation they had the day before on their way back to the castle after a short quidditch session.

——————————————-

_They had been walking silently after putting their brooms back in the closet. Sana had her hands by her side and a part of her desperately wanted to reach for Yousef’s hand. Ever since she had realized just how much she liked him, she was aching to tell him or to make him understand but she would never do it because she was way too afraid of what his reaction might be. And there was no way that she would put herself in a situation that could potentially make her look ridiculous or embarrass her. But this was the last day before the exams, the last day before the lat week of school. The last day before their last week in the same place. Holding his hand was out of the question, even if she so terribly wanted to, but she could always ask him if she could write to him. She had been holding that question to herself for so long. Before she had a chance to decide whether or not she was ready to let him now that she wanted to stay in touch with him, he asked her:_

_“- How do you feel about your upcoming exams tomorrow? We’ve been working together on them for a while but now that they’re so close, how do you feel?_

_\- I think it’ll go well but I’m still a bit nervous. I’m worried about the practical exam especially because my wand gestures are never sharp enough. I just want a top grade, I need an O._

_\- You’ll do just fine, don’t you worry. I bet you you’re going to get an O in every subjects!_

_\- That’s the goal I set to myself so I better get them!_

_\- You’re amazing, Sana, of course you will get them.”_

_Could he maybe not say that she was amazing before saying her name with a voice that soft and that pleasing? She hadn’t ever thought about how one voice or simply one word pronounced in said voice could have an effect on her. It was like she never wanted him to stop saying her name. She looked up at him after a few seconds as she needed to regain a composed attitude but the sweet smile she found on his face didn’t help at all. Did he really have to look at her like she was some kind of wonderful being? She found her voice again and asked him:_

_“- What about you? How doe it feel to be taking these exams? Are you nervous?_

_\- Am I nervous? Sana, you know me of course I am. In a sense I’m weirdly excited because, taht’s it, that’s the end. These are the last exams I’ll ever take at Hogwarts. I’m excited for the next chapter in my life but it’s kind of bittersweet._

_\- Do you think you’re going to miss it here?_

_\- Yes, yes I’ll definitely miss it.”_

_He said these words looking right into her eyes and for a second she could imagine that he was saying that he would miss her._

_“- I’ll miss everything here.”_

_She smiled at these words because she is a part of everything , isn’t she?_

_“- Well, I’m sure the school will miss you as well” she replied , hoping that the fondness in her voice would carry her feelings_

_He stared at her for a few second then turned abruptly his head towards the castle._

_“- It feels weird to know that I won’t live here anymore. That in a few days I won’t have a bed here or a room or anything. Every summer I would be happy to go back to my family, knowing I would come back to the castle after two months. But now…Now, it’s different. When school starts again, I won’t be coming back.”_

_She staid silent for a while as he seemed to be a little lost in his thoughts. It was probably the first time he really stopped and thought about this._

_“- I’ll have to keep myself busy this summer so I don’t having to think about that too much!_

_\- Do you have plans for the summer already?_

_\- I’m going to try and work a little bit. Maybe with my uncle. I’ll see. I don’t have much time to work anyway, I’m leaving with my family for a month after my sister is done with school._

_\- Oh, where are you going? Wait, you have a sister?!_

_\- Haha, yes I do! She’s 12 , she’s called Aylin and, as you already know, she’s a Muggle._

_\- Do you get along well?_

_\- Yes! She’s really sweet. It’s difficult to be close since I’m away most o fthe time and the fact that I’m a wizard doesn’t always makes things easier but she’s really fun. Oh and it’s Europe._

_\- What?_

_\- Where I’m going, it’s Europe._

_\- Europe? Europe is a whole continent, you can’t just go to Europe, you have to go to a country._

_\- Europe is a continent??? What? Why have I never learned that at school?! He exclaimed_

_\- Very funny, Yousef. Where are you going exactly?_

_\- I still need a minute to process this new information excuse me. I just can’t believe that Europe isn’t a country! My whole life I’ve been living a lie._

_\- Yousef, come on!_

_\- I need to write to my parents and tell them that we need to rethink our plans for this summer!”_

_At this point, she was laughing too much to even try and ask him to answer her question seriously. Instead, he was the one who calmed down first. She didn’t need to ask him again._

_“- My family is from Turkey so we’ll go there for a while but then I have cousins in Italy and in Switzerland so we’ll spend some time there as well._

_\- Oh, I’ve always wanted to go to Italy!”_

_He smiled at that and turned to face her, not walking anymore. She stopped walking as well._

_“- Really?_

_\- Yes.”_

_He was now looking into her eyes with a slight smile, focused on her and yet clearly thinking about something important._

_“- We’ll be in Milan.”_

_There was a pause. Then:_

_“- I’m sure you’d love it.”_

_She was having trouble persuading herself that the implication of traveling together was just a figment of her imagination. Because the way he was looking at her, how close he was to her, how still he was and yet how intense his gaze was, she couldn’t be making it all up, could she?_

_“- It does look wonderful._

_\- It is._

_\- I can’t wait to go there one day.”_

_It seemed as if time had stopped as they stood there, staring into each other eyes, lightly smiling, voices soft and shiny eyes. They were in their own little bubble._

_The moment was broken by a loud sound coming from the forbidden forest. They both seemed to wake up from a dream and blushed as they put their heads down. It was only at this moment that Sana realized that they had been staring at each other for at least half a minute. And now, because some weird creature in the woods had felt the need to express itself, this moment was over. Not a good way to make her like Care of Magical Creatures._

_They started walking again. Silent, for a while, until he spoke._

_“- What about you? Any plans for the summer?_

_\- Yes, I’ll be working with my father in July. After that, I’m spending a week with my friends and then I’m going with my family in the south where we rented a house. It’s going to be chill._

_\- Working with your father?_

_\- He is a surgeon at St Mungo’s and as I would like to become a doctor myself he got me an internship there for a month._

_\- Sana, that’s so cool! I’m sure it’ll be a great experience!”_

_“There he goes again, saying my name with that voice and not realizing how it makes me feel!” She thought to herself_

——————————————

Leaving her memories to focus on the present, Sana enters the Great Hall and goes to sit at her table, filling up her plate as she does. She is taking a sip of tea as she recites in her mind the theory about a spell, when she hears an owl coming to her table. She’s surprised because most owls have already dropped their letters or packages. The owl is definitely coming towards her but since her parents already sent her an encouragement letter yesterday evening, it can’t be from them and she wonders who it might be from. The owl lands, or crashes more like it, into her glass of juice and she has to clean up the mess before she can open the letter. Letter that needs a drying spell as it got dipped into her full glass. Once she’s done with the cleaning up and has given a small bite of her toast to the owl, which then flew away, she opens what is more a note than a letter. A note written in a handwriting that she only knows to well after spending so much time reading it at the library. The note simply reads:

_“ Ready to pass your tests like a boss?_

_You go girl!_

_Y.”_

She tries to conceal her smile so that no one asks her question. She stares at the note a little bit longer, passing her finger over the letters that he wrote to her. She can’t think of a better way to start her day. She wonders what it would be like to receive letters and notes from him regularly. Lovely, it would be absolutely lovely.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Yousef has forgotten everything about his own food that lays in his plate as well as his steaming cup of tea, as he is looking at Sana from the Hufflepuff table. He was so excited to send her the note, thinking it would be a good thing to do but now he feels like an idiot for sending her an owl when he should have told her in person. Or maybe, he shouldn’t have said anything because she still hasn’t looked at him since she received the note (which was one minute and fifteen seconds ago, but who’s counting?).

He can’t see if she’s smiling or not and the wait he’s killing him. What if she thinks the note is weird? Who even writes or uses “you go girl” anymore? He’s getting more stressed than he ought to be. Especially given that ,in less than thirty minutes, he is about to take the first of his final exams. Exams on which his future career depends on. 

But instead on focusing on said exams, he is focusing on the prettiest girl he’s ever met who apparently is also the slowest reader in the world because it has now been one minute and twenty six seconds since she opened that note! But once again, who’s counting? He needs to calm down. It’s just a note. They had a great time yesterday, they even had a special moment where he imagined for a while what it would be like to travel with her. And a note that encourages her, even if it is the lamest encouragement ever, couldn’t ruin that.

Suddenly, she looks up. She looks straight at him with a spark in her eyes, as if she knew already the exact spot he was sitting at. He smiles back and she arches an eyebrow and mouths silently : _“Are you ready?”_. He puts a hand on his heart and fakes an offended look and mouths in reply : _“Am I ready?! I was born ready !”_.

She smiles with a small chuckles and he feels like he was indeed born ready. More than ready, he must have been born blessed because how can much can you fail in life if Sana Freaking Bakkoush is smiling at you?

She smiles at him several more times during breakfast and when he walks to his exam, he feels as if he could take on the world. It’s like she’s fuel in his vein. One smile from her makes his whole day better and his own smile doesn’t falter for the rest of the day.

 

He will send her a note every morning to wish her luck, just to see her smile.

In return, she will send him a note every evening, asking how his day went.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different than the others as it is quite angsty. I really hope you'll like it! Since last chapter was mainly from sana's pov, this time it is reversed!  
> I know it doesn't really make sense for the event to take place after the exams but it had to be this way so I apologize.

Because the weather had been too bad to hold the Quidditch final before the exams, it had been moved to the Monday after the exams. Meaning that the Sana had no break at the end of her exams but rather had to head to the pitch almost right away to train with her team. They would be facing Slytherin who had no player in fifth or seventh year except for their seeker which means that they had been able to train more than Sana’s team who had 3 students in fifth and seventh year. 

There was no denying that her captain was worried, she was pacing the locker room, ranting about how important it was for her to win this cup as it was her last year, about how they had to be ready to fight a strong team with great assets who would not hesitate to play dirty and she went on and on and on until Sana’s head felt like it was going to explode. After the seventh time being told that she had to score a lot as if it wasn’t obvious, Sana decides that she’s had enough. There’s no point in sitting there listening to Zara talks for hours when they have a cup to win and a game to prepare. By the looks on her teammates faces, she’s not the only one thinking this.

\- “Zara, I think we got it. We have to win, for you, for us, for the school, for whatever any other stuffs you want. We know this, we want to win as much as you. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want to win. But how about we do something about it? Like actually playing the game instead of just sitting in the locker room?”

Zara seems taken aback by Sana’s words and tone as she opens her mouth to talk before closing it again. One of Sana’s teammates, starts speaking up as well.

\- “I think we should just go on the pitch and start practice, Quidditch is about flying not talking.”

Sana is now standing in the locker rooms on the day of the final match thinking about the note that Yousef sent to her this morning to wish her good luck before the match. The note is now inside her locker as a lucky charm. She never felt more ready to start as she looks around the room at her team and feels a burst of pride. They can win and they will win. She is sure of it. She takes a deep breath when she hears the whistle signaling for the teams to enter the pitch and closes her eyes for a seconds to exhale and focus her mind on the game. There is no distraction in Quidditch, this is a time dedicated to victory and her team is going to get that cup even if they have to play until tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yousef is sitting once again in the Quidditch stands to support Sana’s team. He arrived with Mutta and was immediately called by Elias sitting with his friends to join them. Not far from them is Sana’s group of friends who seem to belong to every house. As the game goes on, Yousef finds himself really enjoying the boys company. They make up funny chants to cheer on Sana and her team, trying to get people around them to sing and shout with them everytime she scores, waving flags in the air and thoroughly enjoying their last ever Hogwarts Quidditch game. 

After a two hours long game, the whistle blows as the Ravenclaw seeker catches the snitch and Ravenclaw is officially the Quidditch champion of the year. 

But the cheers from the public dies soon as, only a few seconds after the whistle was blown but still too late to call it an accident, a bludger crosses the pitch, hit by a Slytherin beater and crashing right into Sana who was too busying cheering with her teammates to see it coming. And then, time slow. Yousef always thought people were exaggerating when saying that time slows down when you have an accident or witnessed something of the sort. But there is no other way to describe what happens now. The bludger hits Sana in the arm, throwing her off her broom, down to the ground. 

Yousef feels his stomach twists, his heart beating faster, his hands shaking as he slowly watches her expression turns from happiness to shock and pain. As he watches her body twists and fall back, as he watches her trying to reach for her broom, her teammates or anything. As he watches her falling to the ground like she weights nothing, like her body is a simple object. As he watches her crash on the ground right on her back without even a scream.

Before Yousef even understand what he is doing, he’s running down the stairs to the pitch, Elias at his side, all of his friends and Sana’s friend behind them, running over to where she’s lying motionless and pale. She looks so pale and he doesn’t think he’s ever been more scared in his life, he can’t hear any sound, it’s like he’s in shock and nothing makes sense anymore because how could the world go from so much happiness to so much pain in so little time?

The whole crowd as gone silent, heck the whole world has gone silent and the only thing that Yousef can hear is his heart beating and the short breaths he is taking as well as his pleading whispers - let her be ok oh let her be safe please don’t take her away please please please – and the world has never been so scary and violent and unkind as it is right now.

Elias is kneeling down next to his sister, frantically trying to wake her up as Yousef can only watch while the nurse runs across the pitch to reach them. He should be focusing on what she’s doing as she quickly examines Sana but he can only look at Sana’s face. Her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly opened and she could almost be compared to a sleeping beauty in a tale if it wasn’t for her twisted arm and the fact that her face is whiter than it has ever been. 

Suddenly, she is being levitated to be moved to the hospital wing. The vision of her body floating in air is so surreal that for a second Yousef doesn’t even understand what is happening as the nurse starts walking towards the castle. Without even saying a word to each other, everyone who is gathered on the pitch starts to walk back to the castle to follow Sana into the Hospital Wing. They enter the room as she is being laid on a bed. Right away, one of her friend asks what the diagnosis is. She has a broken arm and maybe a concussion and the matron explains that once the pain and the shock are gone, and that she’s rested, she will wake up and that there’s nothing to worry about. Yousef listens and tries to see reasons but it doesn’t change anything to the way he feels, it’s like his insides are being ripped apart and all he can do is stare at Sana lying in this bed and think about how this should never have happened.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that the nurse is explaining to them that she can’t allow more than 5 people at the same time around a bed. As she insists that people need to leave, Yousef realizes just how many of them are in the room. There’s him and the boys, Sana’s friends and the Ravenclaw quidditch team as well as some other people that Yousef doesn’t recognize. Elias is standing firmly at the side of his sister’s bed and everyone can see that he’s not moving an inch no matter what anyone might say and that he absolutely refuses to leave. Same goes for Sana’s friends. 

Yousef sadly realizes that there are already 5 people at the side of the bed and that he is not allowed to stay even if each step he takes further away from the bed feels like he’s abandoning her. He wants to be by her side, he wants to see her eyes open when she wakes up. But he stays there for a while waiting for everyone to leave, maybe hoping that the nurse will take pity on him and make him stay. Sana’s friends are talking between themselves and Elias is sitting on a chair near the bed after goodbye to his friends. he has to leave.

As he is about to exit the room, he hears someone calling his name and turns around to see one of Sana’s friend with ginger hair. He knows her by name, Eva, as she is a Hufflepuff.

\- “Hi, so me and the girls thought that maybe you’d like to come and visit Sana at some point and maybe stay for a while? But because there are only five people allowed, you can’t stay now so we had an idea to give you some time, would you be interested?”  
\- “Yes”, he replies eagerly  
\- “Great, so we thought that when dinner time comes one of us could go to dinner and maybe bring back food for the others and you could replace the one who left? Or maybe it’s better if you go to dinner and bring back food and then one of us leaves...We’ll figure it out! Are you ok with this?”  
\- “Yes, yes of course! Could you maybe send me a note if she wakes up in the afternoon before dinner time? I could always pretend to have a headache to get into the hospital wing.”

Eva gives him a sweet smile and look at him for a few seconds before replying.

\- “Yes, of course, I can do that.”  
\- “Great, thank you!”

As he is leaving, she adds:

-”I know we’ve never talked before even if we’re in the same house and I don’t know much about you and Sana is really private so she doesn’t say much about you anyway but I want you to know that we’re all really happy she’s got you.”

Yousef is a bit taken aback by these words as they are quite unexpected but the thought of Sana talking about him, even just a little bit, makes him feel better instantly. The fact that her friends see him as someone who is important to Sana warms his heart as this is all he wants to be.

\- “Oh, thank you”, he replies  
\- “No problem, Yousef”, she says with a smile.

She starts to turn around to go back to Sana’s bed when he blurts out:

\- “I’m really happy I have her as well.”  
\- “What?”  
\- “I...I just meant that, she is...she is really important to me.”

He runs his hand through his hair, trying to hide the fact that he is probably blushing right now.

\- “Well, welcome to the club then”, she says with a little chuckle before going back to Sana’s bed.

He doesn’t receives any note during the afternoon which he spends with Mutta and Elias’s friends, Adam and Mikael. The boys are really good at distracting him from the memories of sana falling and lying in the hospital bed. The thought never really leaves his mind but he can still enjoy their company as they try to cheer themselves up.  
When dinner time arrives, he goes down to the hospital room and sees Eva and another of Sana’s friend, a blond one that he can’t remember the name of and even doubt if he ever knew it, leaving the room. They explain to him that they’ll be back in about half an hour but that Noora , the name of the blond friend, is going to replace Sana on her prefect’s round for the evening which means that he’ll be able to stay until visit time is over. 

He wants to tell them how grateful he is that they’re including him in their little group of people looking over Sana, but the words are stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know them but he can see how much they care about Sana and that they can see how distressed he is and take upon themselves to give him a place. 

\- “Thank you very much. I just...I thought I was going mad staying away from her all afternoon.”  
\- “No problem, we understand”, says Eva  
\- “I wish we could have been introduces in another way but I’m glad to meet you”, says Noora  
\- “The feeling is mutual”, he replies

When he enters the hospital wing, he goes to sit next to Elias. He takes some toasts that he brought out of his bag and pass them around silently. The two friends of Sana that are still here thank him but Elias refuses to eat even when Yousef insists. The other blond friend of Sana- he really has to learn their name- intervenes : 

\- “Elias, not eating in a stressful situation can only make you more stressed and it’s bad for your health and Sana will kick you if she learns that you didn’t eat because of her.”

Sana’s brunette friend chuckles. 

\- “She would do that.”

\- “Has anything evolved while I was gone?” Aks Yousef to Elias who finally decided to grab a toast and eat it.  
\- “Yes, the nurse repaired the bones and now we’re just waiting for her to wake up so she can drink something against the pain or something to make the healing faster, also the nurse needs to run some tests for the concussion I think.”

They wait for what seem like ages until Eva comes back with some food and sits down. Yousef can see the girls chatting and he’d like to talk because not doing anything and just waiting while Sana is there lying in a bed in front of him is making him go mad, but he feels too bad, like there’s a knot in his throat. 

As Elias turns to him to ask him speak, Sana turns her head and whimpers slightly. She wakes up slowly, trying to put her hand on her head because it visibly hurts, but she raises her broken arm, which, even when fixed, still hurts. Yousef wants to hold her hand and hug her and caress her cheek just make sure that she is alright. But Elias is already on Sana’s side as well as her friends and he feels a little left out as they all ask her questions about how she is feeling. She doesn’t reply and simply asks:

\- “What happened? I can’t remember clearly.”

He steps up towards the bed to answer and she turns her head to him, noticing him for the first time since she woke up and she smiles and suddenly it feels like a weight his lifted off Yousef’s shoulder because she is smiling at him and she’s glowing and she’s awake and she is only going to get better. The nurse comes back at this moment and tell them that they need to leave because she needs to run a few tests on Sana and that the visiting time is over now. There is no discussing the rules to be done and they all agree to leave the room after saying their goodbyes. 

Sana’s friends all take turns in hugging and kissing Sana as well as wishing her a good night. All Yousef is thinking is that if Elias hugs or kisses Sana after them, it means that he is going to have to do something as well, right? Because it would look weird if he was the only one just standing there at the end of the bed waving an awkward “Good night!” after everyone hugged her. Right then, Elias bends down, puts a hand on his sister’s shoulder, whispers something in her hear and kisses the side of her head. Yousef feels his throat tightening and his heart beating faster as Eva and the blond friend turn to him with a look that clearly says “now is your turn.”. Gosh, even Sana is looking at him now! 

He walks to the side of her bed and sits on it, takes her hand in his and whispers a soft good night as he looks into her eyes. He didn’t plan on hugging her as well but suddenly, it’s all too much. And when she smiles at him, he lets go of her hand and opens his arms to her and she snuggles naturally to his chest, her chin on his shoulder, his head leaning lightly on hers, her arms on his waist and his around her shoulder. And it’s like a miracle. Because they fit absolutely perfectly. 

They never held hands before and Yousef highly doubt that if it wasn’t for her injury, this hug never would have happened. At least, not anytime soon. Maybe it won’t happen again. And yet, here they are. Positioning themselves against each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As if they were doing it everyday. 

After a few seconds, he realizes that Elias and the girls might find it weird if he holds on to her any longer. Sana isn’t letting go of him either but once the nurse repeats that it’s time to go, he has no excuses to stay and he breaks the hug. 

When he stands up, he notices how Sana’s cheeks have turned slightly pink which makes him smile to himself. As he moves away from her, he also notices the stiffness in her arm and the little groan that she lets out because of the pain. His heart breaks, but he knows that she’ll be better in the morning and that there’s nothing he can do to help even if he wishes he could stay by her side all night long. 

Worrying won’t lead him anywhere but as he’s finding out, loving means worrying. You worry because you love, because you care. Because the well being of someone else matters to you as much as yours, if not more. 

He realizes that he associated Sana with love for the first time and he doesn’t know if it means that he is already in love but it surely means that he has to do something about his feelings. And by something he means finding a way to show his interest to Sana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sana stayed in the hospital room two days and a half much to her dismay. She is still angry to have missed an opportunity to celebrate the victory wit her team and to have ruined the victory laps they should have done flying around the pitch, holding the cup high as the crowd cheers on them. But the whole thing is made better by the fact that Yousef came to visit her every day. 

When she left this morning, he wasn’t there but he had send a funny card congratulating her on getting over her injuries. The card joined her collection of little notes from Yousef as soon as she entered her dorm again. 

Because of the accident, she missed out on her packing schedule so her friends came over to help her. She has to remind them that her arm isn’t broken anymore because they insist on carrying everything for her even her socks which she finds utterly ridiculous. Chris tells her multiple times that she should enjoy being treated like a queen to which she replied that when they stop treating her like a baby, she will enjoy being treated like a queen. 

She is too busy arguing with Vilde about how to order her trunk to notice what is happening at her window. That is until her roommate, Lucia, calls her name to attract her attention. She is standing at the window with a look on her face that seems to hesitates between amused and worried. Sana stands up to walk up to her and sees an owl lying with a small package on the windowsill. It seems to have knocked itself on the window’s glass. As she opens the window, she recognizes the owl to be Yousef’s. She chuckles and takes it in her hands.

While Eva and Chris take care of the owl and argue about who will give it some water and wether or not it needs to eat something, she opens the package. I is a small, rectangular shaped one. She knows it’s a book before she’s even done with tearing the paper off. On top of a charms book about counterspells, lies a small folded note.

" _Sana,_  
_I was throwing away the school books I don't need anymore and I thought you might like this one. I came to the tower to give it to you directly but turns out I'm rubbish at solving riddles and I couldn’t get in. So, here I am, I'm forced to send you an owl._  
_Hope Tiger (don’t comment on the name) didn’t embarrass himself too much or broke something in your dorm. If he did, I’m really sorry, he’s the worst._  
_Mostly, I hope you’re feeling better now that you’re out of the hospital. Can’t wait to see you again (damn that riddle who kept me away from you). Standing this time and not lying in that dreadful bed._  
_Yousef”_

\- “Awww, that’s so cute” says a voice in her ear

Sana jumps from the bed she was sitting on to stand up and turn around. She was so focused on the note, that she might have read twice to admire the way he wrote her name and the obvious concern he had for her, that she didn’t feel the girls seating on the bed next to her and reading over her shoulder.

\- “Chris, you scared me! It’s not nice to read over someone’s shoulder!”  
\- “You know what’ nice though? That note he sent you!”  
\- “It is isn’t it? He thought about me while packing.”She can’t help the little smile that comes up on her face and she just hopes she is not blushing too much  
\- “I’m pretty sure he doens’t just think about you when he is packing though”, says Vilde  
\- “Honestly, Sana, he is so into you!” adds Eva  
\- “Shut up, of course he isn’t. We’re just close friends!”  
\- “Do you see him as just a close friend?” asks Noora with her eyebrows raised  
\- “ Yes! Nothing less”  
\- “Hmm so you’re not against something more then.” says Eva with a playful tone  
\- “One thing I’m not against is having all my stuffs packed and ready to go, so if we could go back to what matters right now, it would be nice.”

She hopes that the girls will drop the subject. It’s not that she doesn’t want to share it or feels uncomfortable about it. It’s simply that this is so new to her and she needs to examine her own heart and keeps it all to herself for a while before she feels that talking about it won’t tarnish it. Seeing by the looks the girls are giving her, she knows that they won’t let her go easily and will probably bring up the subject soon. She moves away from her bed and sits next to her truck raising her hand until the girls stand up from the bed and start handing her books, notes, clothes and other things. 

As she finishes to pack, surrounded by her friends and laughing, she decides that it is time for her to act on her feelings. She need to find a way to make Yousef understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on hollidays for 3 weeks without internet today so there won't be any new updates until I am back. I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! I'm back from holidays with this sweet chapter. I really hope you like it since it's quite an important one!

“Has any of you seen my scarf? I can’t find it in my bag!”  
“Chris, seriously?” sighs Vilde  
“What?”  
“It’s around your neck!” laughs Eva  
“Oh yeah that’s right, I was wondering why it felt so warm.”

The girls laugh as they get down from the carriage that brought them from the castle to the train station. The day has come for everyone to leave Hogwarts for the summer – or forever for some thinks Sana watching her brother playing around with one of his friends’ cat on the platform. Sana makes her way amongst the crowd of students, making sure that her friends are following her so they can find a compartment for themselves. 

The train enters the station with a blow of steam and a loud whistle. Sana finds an empty space in the crowd where she can stands with her friends. As the train is slowing down and coming to a stop, she catch from the side of her eyes head of dark curls and a crooked smile. Yousef.

Her heart misses a beat but before she can correct herself on the use of such an expression – it is scientifically impossible for it to happen Sana, you should know better than to think it-, Yousef turns his head and his eyes meet hers. He smiles brightly at her, running a hand through his hair (which isn’t fair because he is wearing a short sleeves t-shirt and Sana comes to the realization that he has really nice arms). 

She returns the smile trying to force the butterflies in her stomach to lie down and take a nap. It’s a good thing they are standing too far away from each other because ever since she decided to act on her feelings, she’s afraid to blurt it all out everytime she sees him. And she can’t think of a worse time than on a train platform surrounded by a crowd of overexcited students about to board a train as well as all her close friends and her brother.

The train finally stops and the doors open. Sana feels Noora tugging at her elbow, urging her to get on the train. She can only looks quickly back at Yousef before climbing the few steps leading inside the wagon. He is also entering the train but takes the time to smile and nod at her and it’s all she needs to finalize her decision. The time has come. But first she needs to find a compartment with the girls.

When they are finally settled, she waits about ten minutes before excusing herself by pretending to go to the toilet. She tries to walk casually but she’s a bit too nervous to really slow down as she tries to think about a reason she could give to make him leave his compartment. Elias is probably sitting with him which doesn’t make the situation easy. Lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t notice the person walking towards her and ends up crashing into them as it seems that they weren’t paying attention either.

She raises her head ready to go off on the stranger but, to her surprise, the stranger is no one else than Yousef. He seems surprised then smiles widely to ask her “Where are you going?”. She can't answer "The toilets" because she just went past them so she just asks him what he's looking for hoping he won't notice that she's probably blushing. He takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, “Um, actually I was kind of looking for you.”

“Oh! Really?”. It’s getting harder and harder to keep her smile from reaching her ears. 

“ Yeah,I just, you know, um...” He seems to be looking for a reason “... wanted to thank you for helping me work and, well, yeah, that’s it.” He's being a bit shy and messing with his hair even more than usual which wakes up the butterflies in Sana’s stomach. Why is he so damn cute? “Oh, no problem,” she replies , “it was my pleasure”. It truly was. Much more than she ever intended it to be. 

He looks to the ground biting his lips, then takes a deep breath. “Well, that was it! So enjoy the train ride!” And he just turns and walks away leaving Sana shocked. She furrows her brows trying to understand why he’s suddenly so weird and why the hell he’s just leaving like that! He can’t just say “Enjoy the train ride!” and then just...just leave! 

Before she can ask him if he is alright or if her brother gave him something weird to drink or eat, he turns back suddenly and blurts out, "I've got something to ask you!”. To which she replies without realizing, “Me too!”

“Oh, well then, you go first,” he insists   
“No, no, go ahead.”   
“Sana, really, just ask me.”   
“Yousef, you are the one who said it first, so you go ahead.” 

“Sana, if you don’t ask me right now, I won’t say anything.” To mark his words, he crosses his arms and leans on the wall of the train. She puffs, “Alright then! But how old are you, honestly? Are you actually five?”. He laughs, “Sometimes I wonder.”. 

His face is really, really nice when he laughs, thinks Sana before shaking her head to focus on the conversation happening and on how she is supposed to do this and make him understand that she is interested in him without making a fool of herself. Palms sweating, she takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes. His faces becomes serious immediately as he catches her change of mood.

“Wouldyouliketoexchangeletterswithmenextyear?”

Ok. That was way too fast.

“Mind repeating that?” he smirks with an eyebrow raised.

Sigh. “Would you like to exchange letters with me next year? To keep in touch?”

He lets one arm fall to his side, running the other through his hair and finally settling on the window.“You want to write to me? Like tell me about your life and stuffs?”

“Well, more like helping you pass your training when you don't understand something but, yeah, I could tell you about my day.” She adds quickly, “I mean, only if you want to!”  
“ If I want to? Sana, I'd be delighted!”he exclaims.   
“Oh great, good,” She can feel her cheeks burning up and she is so thankful that he can’t see her reddening ears right now, “I’m happy about that. And you could tell me about your day as well.”   
“Oh, I will!”   
"Great!"

“What were you going to ask me?” she reminds him trying to not sound too excited.   
“Well, on the topic of keeping in touch, what would you say about me visiting you next year?” he asks with a nervous smile.   
“Visiting me?” she repeats, her voice cracking and her mind raging.  
“Yes, what would you say about hogsmeades' weekends? If you don't really want to see me next year I get it, it's just that I thought it could be nice?” As if she could ever not want to see him.   
“Yes, it'd be really nice, Yousef. I would like that very much”. 

As he smiles at her reply, she is replaying in her mind all those conversations with the girls about boys and how if one of them asks you to go to Hogsmeade with him, it's basically a date. And she doesn't think she ever felt as light as she does now. Everything is just fine right now. 

“Good! Great! I’m excited, well” He laughs and she feels her self positively melting on the spot because this is so surreal and simple yet extraordianry, “I should probably go back to the boys now, they'll be wondering what I'm doing.”   
“Yeah, I should get back as well.” 

“You still haven't told me what you were looking for, you know? Are you going to a secret meeting?” He leans over her, lowering his voice to a whisper

She takes a step forward, whispering, “As a matter of facts, yes, I am. But it's only for extremely intelligent people like myself so I'm sorry but you can't come.”  
He raises a hand to his heart “Ouch, that hurts, Sana!”   
She rolls her eyes,“You're too soft, Yousef” 

“Ah, but you like it!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When these words are said, all he hopes is that she will reply that she does like it, and that more than it, she likes him too. Right now, all he needs is to know if she feels the same.

“What?” She takes a step back and he suddenly misses her proximity, misses feeling her breath on his face. “What?” He doesn’t understand what just happened.

“What do you mean “she likes me too, I need to know if she feels the same”?” she exclaims

He suddenly stands up straight, “Did I just say that out loud?” How could he be so stupid? This is probably the worst way to make it happen. Before he has the time to explain, Sana starts talking again.

“Who’s she?”  
“What?”  
“The girl you like, idiot. You said and I quote “I hope she likes me back”. So who is she?”

Is that hurt on her face? Could it be that...

“ Are you jealous, Sana?”  
“What? Pff, of course not! I have absolutely no reason to be jealous, this is none of my business. You like whoever you want. But excuse-me, I really have to go back to the girls now.”

She starts walking away with the saddest look that Yousef has ever seen on her face. Would he dare to have a little fun right now?

“I’m glad you’re not jealous, you know” Yousef says with a smile. He is playing with fire but this is a little too fun. Although, he’ll probably pay the price later he thinks when he sees the death glare she gives him as she quickly turns to face him.  
“Great. Can I go now?”

He chuckles.

“What are you even laughing about?”  
“Nothing, it’d would just be weird for you to be jealous of yourself, that’s all.”

Her eyes widened as his smile turns satisfied. “What… What do you mean?” , she asks with a low voice.

“Good question. I just mean that it’s a good thing you’re not jealous of the girl I like because, well...” He does a weird motion of hand pointing at her. “You’re, …, kind of that girl”. 

His throat is suddenly getting drier by the second as she keeps on staring at him, her eyes narrowing. 

“Alright, it doesn’t look like you’re taking this seriously so I want to clarify things. You’re her. You’re the “she” I was talking about. The girl I like is ..you.”He scraps the back of his neck. “If that wasn’t obvious before I said it because, now that I think about my past actions especially in the last minute, it has been pretty obvious for a long time so it’s a wonder you haven’t realized it yet.”

A scary thought comes into his mind “Unless you’ve actually noticed it but you didn’t say anything because you thought it was creepy? But you wouldn’t have asked to write to me and agreed to my visits if that was the case right? Because that clearly ...”

“Would you please stop rambling?”she laughs  
“Yes, right, sorry.”  
“So,...Just to make this clear: you like me.”   
“Yep! That’s it, the truth is out.”

“What did you mean by the your action in the last minutes being really telling of your feelings?”  
“Come on, Sana! You’re too smart to not have realized I was basically asking you on a date for every Hogsmeade weekend to come!”  
“I thought that might be it. I just wanted to make sure since... I like you too” she says, making the butterflies in Yousef’s stomach go crazy, with an absolutely adorable shade of blush appearing on her cheeks to pair with the cutest dimples the world has ever seen. At least, according to him. 

“Which you’ve probably guessed since you tried to make me jealous.”  
“Yeah, about that, I wasn’t actually trying to make you jealous. That was just my internal monologue that I … blurted out. So please don’t be angry at me for it. ”  
“Um...I’ll see about that.”The sparkles in her eyes ruin her death glare as she tries her hardest to hide a smile.

“Although afterward I was really trying to make you jealous so I guess you can be a little angry at me.”   
He starts walking backwards as she takes a step forward, her eyes narrowing and her hand going for the wand at her hips. “ Sana, this is a full train , you don’t want to cause a panic, do you?”  
She sighs exaggeratedly, “I suppose you’re not worth the trouble.” 

There’s a silence as they both lean on the window, looking into each others eyes. A few minutes pass as he relishes in the feeling of being close to her, of his feelings being returned by the amazing girl standing in front of him.  
“I really have to get back to the girls now”, she says softly. He reaches for her hand tentatively. She lets him take it.   
“Can I walk you to your compartment? ”


End file.
